


Meekus Marcus Just Kind Of Happens To People Part 2

by tannoreth



Series: DND Fic [6]
Category: DDND, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), QDND
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannoreth/pseuds/tannoreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easton didn’t spare the unassuming man more than a glance when he walked in. He didn’t look angry or creepy or heavily armed, and he seemed to be looking for someone inside anyway, so he’d probably been here before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meekus Marcus Just Kind Of Happens To People Part 2

Easton didn’t spare the unassuming man more than a glance when he walked in. He didn’t look angry or creepy or heavily armed, and he seemed to be looking for someone inside anyway, so he’d probably been here before.

“You lookin’ for someone, hun?” Easton heard one of the girls say. “Lookin’ for me, maybe?”

“Er, not you, sorry, although of course you’re very pretty. I’m looking for Easton, I think,” he replied, and Easton turned back with interest.

Easton still didn’t recognize the man, but he knew he had a reputation in this town and he sometimes got customers on recommendation. Easton sized him up. He was human, probably in his late thirties, with black hair and bright green eyes. He wasn’t exactly fit or fat, just sort of vague and pleasant looking. Didn’t look super rich, but he was cute in a middle-aged kind of way, which did count for something in this job.  

Easton put on his good smile, the kind of smile that dazzled people and made them want to pay you money for touching them with no clothes on. “You’re looking for me then.”

The man smiled back. His was less dazzling, but Easton felt oddly reassured by it. He stuck out a hand to shake. “I’m Meekus.”

A handshake was a weird way to start this particular kind of business transaction, but hey, maybe Meekus had never done this before. Easton shook the offered hand, making sure not to let go after the time that would be considered normal. “Easton Weston from the North West East Brothel Brewery and Bakery and Most Certainly Not Another Whiskey. But maybe you know that already?”

Meekus looked slightly taken aback. “That’s a long one.”

Seeing an opportunity, Easton grinned and pulled Meekus closer to him to murmur into his ear, “My name’s not the only long thing about me.”

Meekus turned slightly pink. “Ah. Right. So. I needed to talk to you about something.”

Easton almost laughed, but bit it back just in time. This guy was actually pretty cute. “Sure,” he said. “We can talk.”

“Maybe – “ Meekus looked around the room. There weren’t a lot of people there yet, since it was still pretty early. “Maybe we should find another place to talk. Somewhere more private.”

Easton smiled at him again and put his hand in the small of Meekus’s back. Meekus straightened at the touch, biting his lip and then releasing it immediately. “I’ve got a room we could go to upstairs,” he breathed into Meekus’s ear, and felt Meekus shiver.

“Sure. Okay. That works.”

Easton guided him up the stairs with his hand and into his room. Meekus looked around the room for a moment, then wandered over to the bed and sat on the edge. Easton watched him from by the door, casually removing his own belt and shirt. Meekus bounced up and down a few times on the bed as if testing it, then looked up at Easton, who was by now half naked.

His mouth fell open, and Easton winked at him. Plenty of people had that reaction when they first saw him without his clothes on.

“Um. I didn’t really mean for you to take your clothes off,” Meekus said, somewhat weakly. Easton frowned, but okay, that was a kink for some people. He shrugged and walked over to the bed.

“I can keep them on for you then,” he said, kneeling on the bed so he was straddling Meekus.

“Hold on,” said Meekus, and raised a finger as if to stop Easton. He seemed slightly lost for words though, so Easton shrugged and leaned down to take Meekus’s finger into his mouth.

Meekus sucked in a short breath. Easton glanced up through his eyelashes to see that Meekus was now bright red. He was trying to say something, but only managing to stammer. Apparently Easton’s tongue was distracting him.

Taking pity, Easton let go of his finger and instead pushed him down onto the bed. “What do you want to tell me?” he murmured, sliding his hand down from Meekus’s chest to rub his thumb along the bare skin above his pants.

“I – “ Meekus swallowed. “I said, we need to talk about something.”

Easton could talk. He was good at talking. “We can talk about whatever you want,” he said, pulling out the husky voice that made people melt. “What do you want to talk about? What I’m going to do to you?”

“Actually,” said Meekus. “I think we should talk about you and Artie.”

_Artie?_

Easton let go of him immediately and jumped back from the bed. “What – you – how do you know Artie?” A horrible thought crossed his mind. Meekus didn’t _look_ creepy, but sometimes the real weirdos didn’t. “You didn’t hurt him, did you?” he said aggressively.

“Wha – _no,_ of course not!” Meekus sat up, looking horrified. “I mean we should talk about how you’re in love with him.”

This was, if possible, even worse.

“I am _not!”_ Easton said defensively, and then, “Wait, how do you even know Artie? How do you know – I mean, why do you think I’m in love with him?”

Meekus raised his eyebrows. “Well, he’s certainly in love with you judging by the way he talks about you, and judging by the same and by what everyone else who knows you two says, you’re also in love with him.” He paused, then added, “Also, you almost just asked how I know you’re in love with him.”

Easton backed up to the door and was hurriedly putting his shirt back on. “He’s my best friend,” he whined insistently. “We’re not like that – I don’t even want to do – you know – “ He gestured between himself and Meekus, and then around at the room in general. “With him! That would be weird!”

Meekus shrugged. “That’s not totally unusual, I think, especially given…” He coughed lightly. “Both of your choice of professions. And anyway, it isn’t that sex is equal to love. I’d think you of all people should know that.”

Easton slowed his hurried dressing and slowly moved over to sit next to Meekus on the bed again, twisting his belt in both hands and staring at the ground. “But Artie’s the only one – “ he said, and his voice came out a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Artie’s the only one who I can do…you know, other stuff with. He doesn’t treat me like I’m just. You know. Someone to fuck.”

By the end of it his voice was cracking again, and Meekus reached out to rub Easton’s back. “Being in love with him doesn’t mean he’s going to change the way he looks at you. In fact, I think admitting you’re in love with each other will just make him _less_ likely to treat you like just a prostitute.”

“But that’s all I know how to be,” Easton said miserably. “I don’t know how to – how to be in love with someone.”

He looked over at Meekus, who smiled that reassuring smile at him again. “You don’t have to be in love with someone in any particular way. You love a person because they’re unique, not because they fit into a mold. Being in love _is_ how to be in love.”

Easton bit his lip and looked down at the ground.

“But there’s no way he loves me,” he insisted.

“Easton, he’s a priest and he comes to a brothel on a regular basis just to see your face,” Meekus said. “He might not realize it – he seems like he’s very dedicated to loving all things equally – but you’ll just be miserable if you spend the rest your life pining after him without even knowing if he feels the same way. Better to ask him at least. He’s not the type of person to reject you as a friend because of your own feelings.”

Easton sniffled and wiped his nose. “Do you still want to have sex first?” he asked pitifully.

Meekus laughed and patted his shoulder. “That’s not why I came here. Go talk to Artie.”

Easton stood up, feeling resolute. Before this, he’d pretty much resigned himself to never being anything other than friends with Artie, but the talk with Meekus had made him feel brave. He thought he could do it now, but he had to go do it _now_ or he’d lose his nerve again.

Before turning to go, Easton leaned down to give Meekus a kiss on the mouth, which usually cost extra. When he pulled away, Meekus was bright red and flustered again.

“Go, go and talk to him,” Meekus said breathlessly, flapping a hand at the door.

Easton winked as he left. “You can come back any time, I’ll give you a discount.”

He ran downstairs and told Tonne, “I have to leave for tonight!”

“Easton - !“ she called after him, looking not entirely pleased, but his heart was racing as he ran down the street. Artie would probably still be at the temple at this hour.

As he approached the temple, he slowed down slightly, trying to catch his breath. What was he going to say? Should he just blurt it out like ripping off a bandage? Or should he lead up to it to see if he could figure out what Artie’s answer was going to be?

Caught up in his thoughts, he entered the dim temple and almost ran straight into Artie.

“Easton!” Artie said, surprised and nearly dropping the pile of books he was carrying. “Are you okay? You’re usually at work now, did something bad happen?”

Better to do it quick. His heart was almost pounding out of his chest and his palms were sweaty, and he knew it wasn’t just from running. But when he looked at Artie, he felt calm and warm. He remembered what Meekus had told him – Artie wasn’t going to reject him because of something like this. Artie was a better person than that.

He took a deep breath. “I, um, I have something to tell you.”


End file.
